Halo: As Asas Caídas De Ivy
by GillyCM
Summary: Eu era um lindo Serafim, com imponentes asas brancas e o dom da cura,mas perdi tudo, minhas asas foram arrancadas de mim junto a minha divindade quando servi de instrumento para maior conspiração entre o céu e o inferno.


As asas caídas de Ivy.

Eu era um lindo Serafim, com lindas e imponentes asas brancas, e com o dom da cura, eu era simplesmente divina, mas perdi tudo, minhas asas foram arrancadas de mim junto a minha divindade quando servi de instrumento para maior conspiração entre o céu e o inferno, agora estou sozinha, nem Bethany pode me ajudar, nenhuma criatura divina pode, nem mesmo Gabriel que um dia foi meu companheiro nas missões divinas, pois tudo mudou entre ele e eu, hoje sua nova missão é me matar. Mas isso não é tudo, não basta o céu estar contra mim, agora nem o inferno me quer também.

Aquela missão não era como as outras, tudo estava diferente, até a maneira como cheguei foi diferente, cai em um chão duro sem nada para amortecer a queda, como se eu tivesse sido jogada de lá de cima, cai bem em cima de uma lápide, mas o cemitério estava vazio. Minha nova forma humana não era angelical como as demais, aparentava ter uns vinte e cinco anos, meu cabelo era roxo, minha face estava carregada de maquiagem escura, meu corpo era todo marcado por tatuagens satânicas, em meu pulso havia uma pulseira com mais enfeites satânicos, coloquei a mão em meus bolsos e neles havia um isqueiro, um canivete e um bilhete que dizia:

"_Você é a escolhida. Você libertará todas as almas condenadas, mas para isso é preciso condenar a sua"_

Estava numa cidadezinha de apenas trezentos habitantes. Entrei e sentei-me no banco de uma lanchonete, estava faminta e cansada, as pessoas me olhavam curiosas, sabiam que eu era uma forasteira, todos se conheciam muito bem naquela cidade, mas mesmo assim, ninguém sabia onde foi parar todos os corpos que haviam sumido do cemitério local. Havia ainda um o caso mais interessante que o anterior, era de uma garota de dezesseis anos, Jessica, ela dizia que um demônio invadiu o seu quarto e a levou para o inferno e a trouxe de volta na mesma noite, e depois disso uma idéia fixa não saia de sua cabeça, mas essa idéia ela não podia revelar a ninguém.

- Ola! Seja bem vinda a Maycefalls! – Disse ele enquanto sentava no acento vazio de minha mesa. Sua voz soava em minha cabeça como se fosse meu inconsciente falando.

- Até onde sei, esta missão é só minha – Disse confusa, enquanto pensava comigo mesmo. Ninguém me avisou que outro anjo seria mandado para me ajudar.

- Correções! Não sou um anjo, sou um arcanjo. Gabriel. Não estou aqui para te ajudar ou protegê-la – Ele sabia exatamente o que eu estava pensando.

- Gabriel? Graças a Deus, há algo de errado aqui. Por que estou assim? – Perguntei enquanto olhava meus braços tatuados - Por que eu fui a escolhida? E escolhida para que?- O bombardeei com perguntas, precisa de explicações.

Antes de responder Gabriel olhou em volta, as pessoas estavam nos olhando, tentado nos decifrar, então ele se levantou e saiu da lanchonete, caminhou para o centro da praça, onde ninguém estava por perto. Eu o segui.

- Preste bem atenção. Só irei falar uma vez – Disse ele olhando fixamente para meus olhos – Está pronta para ouvir?

- Sim! – Disse. Meu coração estava pulsando cada vez mais forte, meu coração sabia que coisa ruim estava por vir.

- Você não pertence mais ao reino dos céus. Você agora é um anjo caído e inimigo das criaturas da luz. Logo eles viram para te pegar, e quando isso acontecer, deverá entregar sua alma a eles, e no momento certo voltaremos para te buscar – Gabriel disse tudo sem ao menos piscar, mas no fundo de seus olhos pude ver que havia algo que não podia me contar.

- Sou humana? – Perguntei a ele.

- Sinto muito. Você está sozinha agora – Ele falou enquanto se afastava.

- Quem virá me pegar? – Gritei para que ele pudesse me ouvir, estava cada vez mais distante.

- O inferno virá!

Então Gabriel desapareceu diante de meus olhos.

Sentei-me no banco da praça, tentei organizar meus pensamentos. Não podia acreditar no fato de eu ser um anjo caído. Por que eu? Sempre cumpri minhas missões devidamente, nunca arrisquei minha divindade, apenas cometi um único erro, errei com Bethany. Eu era responsável por ela, mas permiti que as sensações humanas a desviasse do caminho, colocando tudo a perder. Fiquei a pensar até que peguei no sono.

- Ivy! – Uma voz sussurrou em meu ouvido. Então despertei, já estava noite e havia apenas uma luz fraca iluminando o banco onde eu estava.

- Sim – Respondi, mas quando olhei para ele minha voz desapareceu, era um padre – Não conheço você, como sabe meu nome?

- A carteira de identidade que encontrei caída próximo ao seu banco, diz que seu nome é este. Ela pertence a você, não é? – Disse ele olhando para a foto – Se não for, a outra pessoa igualzinha a você andando por aí.

Tirei a carteira das mãos dele, minha foto e meu nome estavam lá, mas havia um vazio em minha mente, não sabia por que estava ali e nem do lugar de onde eu vinha, tudo o que eu sabia sobre mim era o que a carteira de identidade informava.

- Está claro que você precisa de ajuda, esta noite você pode ficar em minha casa, mas só por esta noite – Ele sorriu, um sorrido confortante, então me senti segura.

- Obrigada – respondi devolvendo o sorriso.

Estávamos num carro em direção a casa dele, enquanto ele dirigia muitas duvidas começaram a surgir em minha cabeça. Ele não era um padre qualquer, era jovem e bonito, seus traços eram perfeitos, assim como seu cabelo curto e castanho, sua pele branca e seus olhos cor de mel. Seu sorriso iluminava o seu rosto, mas havia algo mais naquele sorriso, algo que não parecia humano. Ele entrou com o carro dentro do cemitério, achei muito estranho, então pedi explicações, mas ele parecia não se importar com minhas perguntas. De repente seu semblante mudou, seu olhar agora era sombrio e seu sorriso não era mais confortante, era ameaçador.

- O que está fazendo? – Perguntei a ele – Por que estamos aqui? Socorro! Socorro! – Comecei a gritar, mas ninguém parecia ouvir.

O padre, que eu já não acreditava ser um padre, saiu do carro e abriu minha porta. Tirou-me do carro me puxando pelos cabelos.

- Para onde está me levando? – Continuei gritando, tentando me soltar. Sua força não era humana

- Vamos dar uma voltinha! – Ele disse num tom de deboche, me arrastando ainda mais para o centro do cemitério.

Chegamos a uma lápide específica, ele me jogou sobre ela. Então ele se livrou da roupa que vestia, se livrou do seu disfarce, deixando seu tórax nu.

- Vamos lá! – Disse ele, tirando uma pequena adaga de seu bolso e então a apontou para mim – Por que está aqui?

- Não sei do que está falando! Deixe-me ir, por favor! – Implorei, as lagrimas tomaram conta do meu rosto.

- Isso não vai funcionar Ivy! Sabemos o que você é só não sabemos o que você fez! – Suas palavras eram irônicas.

Eu realmente não o que ele queria de mim, e isso o deixava cada vez mais bravo, a cada vez que eu dizia que não sabia de nada, ele me feria com a adaga. O vento começou a soprar mais forte, e uma tempestade se aproximava, os relâmpagos iluminavam o local e o rosto dele.

- Bethany, Gabriel, arcanjos, serafins! Isso não significa nada para você? – Ele me perguntou, suas mãos estavam apertando meu pescoço. Estava perdendo o ar.

- Eu não sei! – Minha voz já estava fraca e minha visão já estava escura – Meu Deus me ajude, por favor!

- Deus? Não há Deus aqui! Ele te deixou, não há mais Deus para você! – Ele soltou uma gargalhada arrepiante.

- Por favor! Quem é você? O que quer comigo? – Disse num ultimo suspiro. Já não sentia mais o chão sob meus pés.

- Você não sabe mesmo? – Ele perguntou em voz baixa, bem próxima ao meu ouvido – Quer saber mesmo?

Antes que meus olhos se fechassem por completo ele disse, seus lábios estavam grudados em meu ouvido:

- Sou Luc! Agora você pertence a mim e você virá comigo... Para o inferno!


End file.
